


I

by Ito95



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, author is bad at summary, author is bad at tagging correctly, believe it or not, its a learning process, its an AU, now hush, please, read and enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ito95/pseuds/Ito95
Summary: Well, color her surprised. He was looking for her and didn't even know it.





	

She was sitting in the rather seedy Afterlife on Omega. Not her first choice. But she had taken on a job, from a rather influential politician at the Citadel of all places, to take out one of his daughters multiple suitors. And judging by the fact that the suitor was taking a pit-stop here on Omega spoke volumes to her.

She could practically taste the desperation in the air, feel the hedonism cling to her skin like a thin film. She was gonna take several trips through decontamination and a several hours long shower after this. Courtesy of her employer of course.

She was rather abruptly and rudely, might she add, interrupted by a tall man in dark armor. His face mostly obscured by his breathing mask, smart choice on his part, really. Air-borne diseases were sure to run rampant in a place like this.

“May I help you?” Her voice was soft, relaxed and with just a hint of a purr shining through. She was, however, anything but relaxed. This was the renowned Commander John Shepard after all.

“I was told you could help me find someone.” His voice was matter-of-fact, and told her more than he would probably be comfortable with.

“Ah, talked with miss T'Loak have we?” She shifted her eyes towards her mark. Ah, hitting on the dancers, a classic. And also a dumb move, considering his tryst held a lot of weight, and any wrong move would have assassins on his ass quicker than he could say 'what'. That's why she was here after all.

Next to her, the commander shifted slightly, and probably followed her line of sight, it's what she would have done after all. A small affirmative grunt was her answer, and she quirked her eyebrow, he certainly wasn't much for talking, now was he?

“You need to give me more information if you need help, big guy. I might be good at what I do, but I'm not a damn psychic.”

“I don't know much. Only that they are currently on this station, and that they can be reached with the name 'Inquisitor'.” Well, color her surprised. He was looking for her and didn't even know it.

“Ah, her.” She close to purred, she was gonna have a lot of fun with this.

“Her?”

“Yes, this inquisitor you're looking for, is indeed a woman. I can't help you much right now, seeing as I'm on a different job. Meet me here tomorrow at 10pm, I'll see what I can do.” Her mark moved and she needed to finish this quickly. She moved to get out of her chair when his hand clamped down on her shoulder and her eyes narrowed at the unspoken threat.

So she shrugged him off and stalked, much like a predator, after the poor turian who had no idea she was coming.

Well, as far as traps go, this one was rather shitty and she was ashamed of herself for getting caught in it.

Turns out someone had tipped the damned turian off about her. And she was sure she knew who. He was standing right there after all.

“Ah, Commander Shepard, I thought we had an appointment tonight, couldn't wait to see me?” Her tone was relaxed, even with two guns pointed straight at her. Courtesy of his team consisting of the salarian doctor from the quarantine zone, and Archangel. Interesting.

“Please, lower your weapons, we're here to talk, that's all.”

“Are you sure that's wise Shepard? She was about to kill him in cold blood.” Archangel grumbled, his subharmonics rumbling with disdain and wariness.

Shepard nodded and turned to herself again.

“When Aria told me you could help me find the Inquisitor, I honestly didn't think you would be her. You're so tiny.” His voice held humor and he had removed the helmet this time around.

“Looks can be deceiving.” She replied with a small smirk, “Did you need something? Or are you here simply to ruin my day and rob me of my credits?”

To his credit, Shepard didn't so much as flinch.

“I need your help. Entire human colonies have gone missing. We have traced the abductions to the Collectors.” She slightly tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

“It sounds messy. Does not explain why you need me specifically. I mean, I understand the salarian genius, and to be quite frank, the vigilante that managed to stay alive even after pissing off several mercenary companies.” The humor in the small womans voice was easily heard. And a quick amused rumble came from the turian, acknowledging that fact.

“You know about them?” Shepard asked, feeling a bit confused.

“Indeed, I helped out at the clinic, by making sure deliveries made it through, amongst other things. And I thought about joining up with his little vigilante group.” She nodded her head towards the turian.

“Was wondering who it was. Thank you. Helped a lot. Many survived.” The salarian thanked her.

“No problem, I’ve always enjoyed helping out.” She allowed herself to relax more, they didn't seem like they wanted to hurt her. At least not for now.

“Okay, but back to the original reason we're here.” Shepard cut in.

“You never answered my question but alright, fine. I guess I can join up with ya. Got nothing better to do now anyways.” She gave a small shrug. “So I guess I'll meet you on your ship.”

“That's it? No conditions or anything like that?”

“Well, no. Not really. I mean, this is pretty serious business. To put conditions on my help won't be worth it, in my opinion. If anything it places needless restrictions to the trust we need to have if we're gonna watch out for each others asses.”

She didn't understand why, but it felt like, to her, as if their entire outlook of her changed, with those words. She'd never understand aliens.

“Yeah, I guess you're right about that. So meet us aboard the Normandy.”

“Of course.”

And that was that. Shepard and company went off to do whatever it was that those people did. And the young woman slipped back to her own, abandoned apartment to gather the few things she had lying around. Taking jobs at various locations didn't leave much room for shopping. Or that's what she was telling herself as she remembered her other apartment. Full of crap she'd collected throughout her multiple years of travel. Yeah..

Shouldering her small bag the elfin woman headed back into the streets of Omega. If one thing was for certain, it's that she was not going to miss this place, at all. But there was still something stinging in her rather sensitive eyes as she ambled in the general direction of the Normandy. It was not tears, but rather the stench of something, she was unable to pinpoint what exactly the stench was. There were too many foul odors in the air. She crinkled her nose and pulled up a piece of cloth to cover it. It didn't help much, but it was better than nothing.

And then she was there, by the airlock leading to the rather famous ship. She was oddly nervous, actually. Not that she showed it, she'd rather throw herself into a fight without a gun and armor, against a krogan that had both and in a bloodrage. Yeah. 

Taking a breath, Mevera Tavral steeled her nerves, and went in.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it, was it cringey?
> 
> Fun Fact: Mevera is very much influenced by Dragon Age. And it will shine through at later points of the story. But other than that it is completely separate from the franchise. 
> 
> Fun Fact 2: I got the name after I wrote the entire chapter. Using a lovely little generator called 'fantasynamegenerators'.


End file.
